justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheap Thrills
(Mashup) |artist = Sia ft. |year = 2016 |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Bollywood Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Bollywood Version) |alt = Bollywood Version |mashup = Sunglasses |pc = (Classic) (Classic/''NOW'') / (Bollywood Version) |gc = / (Bollywood Version) |lc = (Classic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doQbkpXooe0 (Bollywood Version) (Mashup) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Bollywood Version) |nowc = CheapThrills |pictos = 153 (Classic) 109 (Bollywood Version) 130 (Mashup) |perf = Classic Anissa Thai Indian Version Shweta Shetty (P1) Lalit Potdar (P2) |choreo = Anissa Thai (Classic)File:Screenshot_2016-06-18-16-17-27.png |audio = |kcal = 24.7 (Classic) 24.5 (Bollywood Version) 24.2 (Mashup) |dura = 3:41 (Classic) 3:40 (Bollywood Version) 3:37 (Mashup)}} "Cheap Thrills" by ft. is featured on and ''J̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶D̶a̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶N̶o̶w̶''.'' Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman that has black tied up hair with purple highlights. She wears a loose purple transparent tunic with gold necklaces, a black bra and black pair of shorts underneath, orange and black knee high socks, with green and white platform heels. Bollywood Version 'P1' '''P1' is a woman. She has dark brown hair and a pair of blue glasses. She has a blue t-shirt and a long yellow skirt. She also has a pair of blue dollshoes. 'P2' P2 is a man. He has dark brown hair. He is wearing a yellow jacket over a red t-shirt. He has a yellow bracelet on his left wrist and he is wearing a pair of black pants. He is also wearing a pair of cyan shoes. File:CheapThrillsALT_Coach_1.png|P1 File:CheapThrillsALT_Coach_2.png|P2 Background Classic The background is at first seen inside an animated waiting room, complete with a red and black chair, a purple brick wall, and a red door. Going outside the nearby window, there is a large city similar to that of Uptown Funk's. The buildings greatly vary in color and the floor has colorful flowing loops. The coach makes various painted effects with some dance moves. A couple of sketched cars are drawn out, slowly driving on a pink and orange striped road. In the chorus, the coach is on a road that is shown horizontally. As long as the coach dances, many sketches create and color by themselves appear: they show many skyscrapers, stars and lipsticks. At the end, all buildings disappear and are replaced by a sky made of colorful animations. The floor is animated with waves made of lines in shaded of blue, purple and lime green. Bollywood Version The background is a bollywood market with a big door behind the dancers. There are sacks of food on the left and on the right you will see a bike. The background is full of symbols. At the chorus, the background will turn to nighttime and a lot of buildings will be shown and the words "i love cheap thrills" will be shown everytime it is sung. Mashup The song has a Mashup on Just Dance 2017. It contains dancers with sunglasses, much like the Mashup for Blame (from ). Dancers * Crazy in Love (Remake) * Pon de Replay (Remake) * Taste The Feeling * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This * Sorry * Pon de Replay (Remake) * Taste The Feeling * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This (Beta) * Sorry * Crazy In Love (Remake) * Sorry * Built For This (Beta) * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This (Beta) * Sorry * Pon de Replay (Remake) * The Choice Is Yours Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same. Both Gold Moves: Put your left hand on your waist while swinging your right one in semicircular movements above your head. CheapThrillsGM.png|All Gold Moves CheapGold.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Bollywood Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine. Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Rapidly raise your arms up and your left leg once, like you are partying. Gold Move 4: As if romantically dancing, slowly raise your right arm up while keeping the left to your hip, holding the other person's arm if applicable. This is the last move of the routine. CheapThrillsBVFirst3GM.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 CheaThrillsBVGM4.png|Gold Move 4 CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia *''Cheap Thrills'' is the second song by in the series, after She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). It is followed by Titanium and The Greatest. **However, this is the first song in which is the main artist rather than a featured artist. *''Cheap Thrills'' was the background song used in the trailer for . *The shoes the classic dancer is wearing is recycled from Break Free *''Cheap Thrills''’ Mashup shares the same theme, "Sunglasses", as Blame from Just Dance 2016. *The dancer has the same outline as Hangover (BaBaBa). ** Coincidentally, both P1's routine of Hangover (BaBaBa) and this routine are performed by the same dancer (Anissa Thai). *This is the first choreography Anissa Thai has created for the game.https://www.facebook.com/nanifun/posts/10209698087706299 *On some versions of the website (like Mexican version, for example), a GIF for Radical is erroneously used for the song's place in the "Top Tracks" section of the website. *This is the second song to spell out reggae lyrics phonetically, after Jamaican Dance. *This is the second song to have an alternate routine named 'Bollywood Version' after It’s My Birthday. *In the lyrics, some lines sung by do not appear, including the following: "You worth more dan diamond more dan gold", "Free up urself get outa control", and "Bada bang bang". *The line "''Mi nah touch a dollar on mi pocket''" (sung by Sean Paul) is written as "''I'm nah touch a dollar in mi pocket''". *This song was available for 7 days in for Fashion Week. *The background was shown as a teaser in the #June13 sneak peeks. *The background is seen in Wherever I Go. *In the Just Dance Now version, the pictograms and their arrows are darker. This edit is used in the final version of the game, since the background is mainly white. *In the Just Dance 2017 menu, there is a beta background: every element of it appears as a fuchsia silhouette, while the floor and the sky are yellow. This was changed. * In the Mashup, the color switch in the background is slightly delayed. * In earlier versions of the game, the menu icon for the Bollywood Version portrayed P2 with visible mustaches, which actually appear on his face but are flesh-colored. The same flesh tone is used in the final version of the icon. * In the Bollywood Version, the background contains the words "i love cheap thrills" but "i" is not capitalized. * This song's alternate along with Sorry, and What Is Love was having their alts on Just Dance Now for 150 coins. However, they were removed later in the same day (April 27). Gallery cheapthrills.jpg|''Cheap Thrills'' Cheapthrillsalt.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Bollywood Version) Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 7.58.24 AM.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Alternate) (Beta) CheapThrillsMU.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Mashup) Screenshot_2017-02-13-11-43-46.png|''Cheap Thrills'' on the menu Siaimage.jpeg|''Cheap Thrills'' on the menu (E3 2016) 0000007c.png|''Just Dance 2017'' cover 0000000d.png|Bollywood Version Just Dance 2017 cover CTSelectionScreen.jpeg|Coach selection screen Cheapthrills cover@2x.jpg| cover CheapThrillsAva.png|Avatar 200542.png|Golden avatar 300542.png|Diamond avatar CheapThrillsALTP1Ava.png|Bollywood Version P1’s avatar Pictos-Sprite.png|Pictograms Jd17-toptracks-preview-siaftseanpaul-cheapthrills-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Cheap Thrills BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhmXvOxDun/ JD2017Teaser3.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhyQuIoGRp/ Cheapthrills hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Cheapthrills hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 CheapThrillsBG1.png|Background 15823981 1375227699155394 2138157520 o.png|Background 2 Background 2.png|Background 3 CHeapUmbrella.png|The coach Jd17website cheapthrills w radical gif error.png|The error involving the Radical’s GIF on some versions of the official website 2016-10-08_22-50-19.png|One-week release on Just Dance Now message Cheapthrills photobooth.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth IMG 4679.jpg|Behind the scenes (Bollywood version) Videos Sia - Cheap Thrills (Lyric Video) ft. Sean Paul Cheap Thrills - Just Dance 2017 (7th-Gen) Cheap Thrills - Just Dance 2017 (8th-Gen) Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills - Mashup Just Dance Unlimited Cheap Thrills - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation es:Cheap Thrills Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开 2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Anissa Thai Category:Lalit Potdar Category:Shweta Shetty Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Songs with Community Remix